A year without rain
by StrawBerryFlutterBy
Summary: A series of MisakixTakumi one shots! Requests welcome! Read and review please? :


**Hello all! This is a series of one shots inspired by my sister who hates all anime and manga accept Maid-sama and Ouran High School Host Club and by Selena Gomez's song "Year without rain". The song is how I always imagine Usui and Misaki's relationship. **

**Please enjoy! And if you have any special requests that you would like me to write… Drop me a review? **

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama… But I wish I owned Usui… :P**

**Rain**

The worst rain that year hit the day right after Misaki's sister's birthday. It was Saturday and the café was really busy. Since Usui transferred, he hasn't been to the café in a while, but he had kept his promise to Misaki and so far he has made sure to see her every day for at least ten minutes.

The dark haired girl sighed as she thought about that day. She had been trapped in the café for most of the day thanks to the rain, but she knew that she was going to have to face the pouring water sooner or later.

As soon as the last customer left, the Manager started crying.

"How will you get home safely?" She moaned to her employees and Misaki patted her on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We'll be fine, don't worry!" Misaki replied and walked away to get her coat. The rest of the staff members were ready to leave and as soon as Erika opened the door, the dark haired girl could hear the rain even clearer than before. It sounded like the ocean and she sighed thinking about how wet she was going to get.

Everyone said hurried good-byes, eager to get out into the rain and home as fast as they could. Misaki helped their manger lock up before she too, took one last look at the now darkened café and set her eyes back on the rain in front of her. Turns out that staring at the water for a few moments doesn't make it any better. A few seconds ago, the manager of Maid Latte had left and left Misaki standing on the step by herself.

The student council president took one last deep breath and stepped into the pouring rain. She knew that it was no use to make her feet move faster; if she ran she would just get wetter. She didn't have an umbrella with her because it was only drizzling slightly that morning and she had thought that it would let up or stay more or less the same. Misaki wanted to laugh at how wrong she had been.

It wasn't long before she was soaked from head to toe. She couldn't have cared less. She was cold yes. Yes, she was soaked, but the thought of her nice warm bed at home brightened her mood considerably.

"Hey Prez. You look wet." A voice came from behind her right shoulder. Suddenly the rain hammering down on her lessened significantly and when she looked up, a navy blue umbrella was stationed above her head. She shivered once and looked up at her saviour, who was now walking next to her, sharing the shelter from the rain.

"Usui…" She said and wanted to smile, but kept a straight face instead. The blond guy was mostly dry except for the bottom of his pants and his shoes. "What are you doing here you idiot?" She couldn't help but ask. She was grateful for the little bit of shelter he bought with him, but she was afraid that he was going to leave again after only ten minutes.

"I'm walking my _girlfriend _home." He said matter-of-factly and put his arm around her shoulders. The way he had said the word _girlfriend_ had made a blush creep into Misaki's face. She leaned closer to him, wanting to steal all the warmth he was radiating through his jacket. Even thought they had been dating for quite a while now, he still made her blush way too much to her liking.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying or something?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest. She could feel him pull up his shoulders in a shrug.

"Why would I want to be anywhere else?" He asked nonchalantly, as if being sweet was an everyday thing for him. It was, actually, but Misaki had trouble getting used to his straightforward, but sweet, way of putting things.

"Idiot Usui." She breathed and blushed crazily.

Abruptly, Usui stopped. Misaki took a few steps forward and immediately felt the rain on her again. She gasped and jumped back under the umbrella.

"Usui! You idiot outer space huma-'' She started to scold him, but she didn't get very far, because before she could finish her insult, Usui snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

Misaki's already heated cheeks turned an even darker shade of red as she looked into his green eyes.

"I had to see Ayuzawa. Is that so bad?" He asked and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Misaki swallowed air as she looked at her boyfriend.

She could understand why so many girls confessed to him, and all of a sudden, pride that he was hers, swelled in her chest. Without thinking it through like she usually did with everything else, she tilted her head up and kissed him. She could feel him smiling and that in turn made her mouth turn up in a grin.

Together, there, on the sidewalk, they forgot about the pouring rain and about the transfer and about the umbrella. Before they knew it, they were both soaked. When they pulled away, they didn't think about the umbrella that seemed so important a few moments earlier, and they both laughed silently as they walked home, hand in hand.

**There you guys go! Is it too cliché? Are they too OOC? Well let me know… I welcome flames guys but please don't burn me… I'm not fireproof. And I get hurt easily! But I'm sure it'll be fine. **

**Please review and tell me what you think? And then drop me a request if there is something specific you would like to see! **

**Ps. REVIEW!**


End file.
